Alexanya Moonfall
Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Alexanya Moonfall (Born Alexanya Seiryiul Moonfall) is a Highborne who serves the Astral Kingdoms as the Grand General of Amastril. She is the head of the Violet Legions in its entirety, superseded only by the higher authority of the High Sovereign herself. In addition to her rank and office, she is also known as the Butcher of Sunfield due to being the one who ordered the Massacre at Sunfield. Prior to her vocation as the Grand General of Amastril, and before her loyalty was affirmed to the House of Aurelstar, she served the Grand Alliance. She had acted as the Commander of a special forces taskgroup within the 103rd Infantry Legion, known as the Eastern Offensive. During her tenure in the 103rd, she was left for dead after receiving severe abdomen wounds which left her with a permanent limp, and a severe hatred for her own kind, due to the 103rds leadership being primarily Kaldorei. Combined with her exiling for loving a Quel'dorei, her hatred has led to her wishing death upon those Kaldorei not loyal to the Astral Kingdoms. Appearance Prior to the Blood War, Alexanya was stated by many to be an everlasting and eternal beauty, with her raven black hair and flawless moon-white skin. In the present day, her looks still hold up, with an hourglass figure and voluptuous curvature to her body, though she is no longer seen in field operative gear. Personality Alexanya is often regarded by others as a cold, merciless, and heartless woman. Prior to her service in the Alliance military, and forced exile from Kaldorei lands, she was known to be an excitable, energetic person who would always jump to others aid. Since then, she has departed from that lifestyle, losing most form of emotion, and even appearing to be cynical and cold to the outside world. She rarely smiles, cries, or even laughs, though it is known the only bright spots in her life are her twin daughters. Wherever she goes, she commands respect from those around her. She has kept her friends in the Alliance, and even has contacts within the Horde, who give her the utmost attention and respect when needed while acting in Amastrils best interests. Whenever she organizes a meeting, she often has it set in such a way that those involved must come to her, on their time. History Not much is widely known of Alexanya's early life, though she shares bits of her childhood and early adulthood with others who she believes to be worthy of it. What is known is that she is the daughter of a Highborne male, known as Seiryas, though no last name was ever given to her. She took her mothers surname for her own, Moonfall, rather than try and investigate who her father was. She entered the service of the Sentinels at an early age, and was assigned as an outrunner and archer, though later, was trained as a Huntress. At some point in time, she was granted the opportunity to join the Watchers, and eventually became a Warden. Between that time, and up until recently, she has not spoken of. Recent Events Serving the Highguard Alexanya joined the Highguard at some point in time around 7 AQWS, where she served alongside the High Elven exiles without issue, and was even chosen by Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow to serve as a field commander. Through her, she was granted the title of Ranger of the Moon. She served alongside in several confrontations, and aided in the High Elven Civil War of 34 L.C.. Though after months of service, she felt as if she were slowly being alienated by her peers, save for a few, such as Aeriyth herself, and someone that she had fallen in love with. Time with the Edge A few months after her first thoughts of being alienated, Alexanya sought out Aeriyths permission to leave and serve with a militia within the Kaldorei army, while still being on hand to serve the Highguard. Doing so, she traveled to Darnassus and was approached by several groups who could make use of her skills, primarily, those from her time in training as a Warden. One stuck out to her, the Nights Edge, which now is presently renamed the Crescent Glaive. It was here that she met many friends, who had either went on to new purposes, or even died. One such was a woman who she treated as an adoptive mother of sorts, mentoring her in the ways the Nights Edge operated, while another, Saurophon, acted very much like a father figure since she had no one to call a father, since her mother was very much an outcast of Kaldorei society in Winterspring. Ultimately, it was the husband of the militias leader that took her on as an apprentice in the arts of becoming an expert duelist and blademaster, though, her time for that was cut short through unfortunate circumstances. It had seemed that the Kaldorei's hatred of Quel'dorei still persisted within the Nights Edge, for once she had brought her lover to a festival and celebration, she was told she had to leave him, or be outcast as she had done to herself prior to joining the Edge. Ultimately, she chose love over duty, and the resulting backlash left her in turmoil as the one she loved was killed days later when he was preparing to leave Darnassus. Alexanya took to mourning for weeks, traveling the lands of Ashenvale and Felwood, slaying satyrs and ogres in her grief, before she decided it was time to rejoin the Highguard. However, fate had other plans for the broken Highborne, as she was told she was to be barred re-entry to the militant order that served the Silver Covenant, and it was here, she ultimately found that life was not worth living. She broke down in tears, barred from friends on both sides of the Elven populace, and found solace only in drinking. But one picked her up from the ground of turmoil, and told her she had a purpose to him, that he had need of her skills, for he knew who she was, and what she could do. Serpico Shar'adore offered her a commission in the Grand Alliance Army, as a Lieutenant of Project S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Left for Dead Following months of training in protocol and proper military training, she was appointed her position, though it was not in the Project she was told of, as it had been dismantled and reformed into a reconnaissance division, suitable for her skillset, especially since she had been promoted a week later from Lieutenant to Commander, serving directly under Serpico now in the 103rd Infantry Legion. Art & Images File:Large-0.png|''Alexanya by Iscaa'' File:Alexanya1.png|''Grand General Moonfall'' Quotes by Alexanya Quotes about Alexanya Trivia *Alexanya, after having an extensive lore rework, has a bit of her personality and character based off of Jericho Swain from League of Legends. Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:Highborne Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:High Lords of Aurelia Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:Politicians Category:Military Officers